la cura contra el hipo
by kraisler23
Summary: alguna vez han tenido hipo? vean que pasa un dia que Kazuki tiene hipo y no se lo puede quitar con nada ... un one -shot Juubei/Kazuki disfrutenlo y dejen reviews n n


La cura contra el hipo Hola ¿que tal están? Jeje se que debería entrar trabajando en mi fic " Sol , Mar , Get Backers " Pero... jejeje estoy por aquí con un nuevo one-shot que se me ocurrió y no podía dejar para después XXD , mi inspiración : un ataque de hipo después del desayuno (creo que comí muy rápido por la prisa de irme a estudiar , se me hizo tarde para variar n/n) en fin .. espero lo disfruten , y dejen reviews saludos a REBELDE4E y Hokka nn

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños , no hago esto con fines lucrativos ni nada que se parezca (aunque no me vendrían nada mal un mi bono XXD , son bromas ) espero disfruten mucho este fic , para variar Juubei/Kazu , one-shot , no apto para cardiacos ni diabéticos ...

Ahora si al fic

La cura contra el hipo

Afuera llovía , y el día estaba nublado y algo lúgubre , pero dentro del apartamento , era cálido. Recostados perezosamente en el sillón de la pequeña sala la parejita descansaba un rato , y es que en tardes como esas , es cuando es indispensable holgazanear .

Kazuki leía un a revista ,mientras que Juubei frente al televisor , cambiaba de canales sin encontrar nada bueno que ver , en esa "importante " rutina estaban cuando Kazuki hizo un ligero pero divertido ruido , Juubei lo volteo a ver , y Kazuki dejo aun lado su revista para cubrirse los labios se sonrojo levemente .

De prono de nuevo , estaba allí ese ligero ruidito ... Juubei apagó el televisor y se acerco a Kazuki para inspeccionar lo que le pasaba

-¿Estas bien?

-si.. Hip, hip.. creo que tengo hipo-dijo aun sonrojado cubriendo su boca con toda la palma de su mano derecha para evitar que el sonido fuera demasiado audible

-si parece , que si , te traeré algo de agua para que te pase.

-hip, hip .. gracias

Al rato Juubei regreso de la cocina con un vaso lleno de agua , que Kazuki bebió de un solo trago para ayudar a que se le pasara el hipo , pasaron algunos segundos y ya estaba por declarar que se le había quitado el hipo cuando este volvió mas ruidoso y persistente que antes

-hip... no fun.. hip.. funciono.. hip

-vaya .. no es tan fácil –se dijo Juubei dubitativo , esperando encontrar una respuesta en su mente de cómo curarle el hipo a su compañero .

-¡Ya se! ... espera aquí

-hip, bueno, hip

El Kakei salió de la habitación mientras que iba por uno poco de sal granulada a la cocina .

-dame tu mano –Kazuki extendió su mano con la palma extendida y Juubei deposito pequeñísimos y finos granos de sal en ella .

-toma come un poco de sal

-¿sal? Hip

-intenta

-bueno , hip –Kazuki trago los pequeños granitos de sal , pero después de esperar un rato algo breve , el hipo no cedía

-vaya que hipo tan persiste ,en serio ... ¿que otra cosa quitara el hipo? -Juubei seguía pensando mientras se rascaba la cabeza mientras Kazuki lo observaba hipando y sonriéndole con dulzura

-¡Ya se!

Juubei salió de la habitación sin decir nada , Kazuki solo se quedo allí esperando que volviera con otras cosa para el hipo , pero Juubei tardaba , sin embargo se estuvo quieto viendo por la ventana , aun llovía , ya llevaba todo el día así. Ver llover le agradaba mucho y se entretuvo un largo rato contemplando la lluvia caer y las miles de gotas que quedaban prendidas del vidrio .

Paso otro largo rato y Juubei no volvía así que lo fue buscar , primero a la cocina, allí no estaba , en el dormitorio, tampoco .. ¿en el baño?

-hip .. Juu.. hip.. ¿Juubei?.. ¿donde .. hip-hip , estas?-Kazuki empezó a inquietarse todo el apartamento estaba muy silencio y no había rastro del maestro de las agujas voladoras.

"Habrá salido a buscar algo para el hipo , tal vez.. pero ¿ con este clima?

Se asomaba al cuarto de baño cuando de pronto PAAAAF!! Alguien detrás suyo había hecho explotar una bolsa plástica, el chico dio un brinco del susto .

-¡Juubei! ¡Me asustaste!-dijo molesto al ver al chico reír con la bolsa reventada en las manos

-si , esa era la intención , apuesto a que ahora si se te quito el hipo definitivamente

-eh? es verdad se me quito –dijo sonriéndole agradecido

-jeje funciono el asustarte

-pensé por un momento que habías salido del edificio

-no, solo estaba esperando que empezaras a buscarme para darte un buen susto –dijo riendo

-eso fue cruel

-pero si te cure del hipo-dijo victorioso cuando de pronto

-Hip, hip

Allí estaba el hipo, no se había ido, solo descanso un momento para volver con nuevas y renovadas fuerzas , ya que ahora a Kazu ya no le daba tiempo a completar una frase sin que el hipo no lo interrumpiera

-rayos!! No se te quito

-Ju.. hip , hip –Kazuki ya aprecia cansado del hipo , y este ya no le dejaba ni hablar

-y ..a ahora que?

-hip.. dejemos.. hip .. que .. hip . .se .. hip, hip , pase.. hip .. so.. hip ..solo-sugirió el hilandero como pudo ya que el hipo era tan persistente que había tenido que esforzarse para decir esa frase de una sola .

-no , ninguna manera , quedarías exhausto antes de que te pase solo

-... hip... hip hip

-¡ya se! espera lo que debes hacer es inflar un globo , buscare uno, creo que tengo uno guardado de mi cumpleaños

Kazuki se quedo esperando de nuevo a su compañero que no tardo en regresar con uno de los globos plateados que había sobrado de su fiesta sorpresa de hacia algunos meses.

-prueba inflar este , con todas tus fuerzas

-hip, hip –Kazuki asintió sonriente y tomo el globo , así de esta manera lo inflo hinchando mucho las mejillas , el hipo no lo dejaba empujar suficiente aire , por lo que el globo no se inflaba, y si se inflaba , luego volvía a desinflarse cuando Kazuki hipaba , ya que se escapaba el poco aire que tenia dentro .

-vamos con todas tus fuerzas , lo que te den los pulmones

-hip, hip si, hip –Kazuki estaba cansado pero volvió a intentarlo , al fin el globo alcanzo un buen tamaño .

-bien

-hip, hip –Kazuki no paraba de hipar mientras se llevaba las manos al estomago sobre el área del diafragma ya le estaba empezando a molestar por el esfuerzo de hipar a cada momento

-no entiendo por que no se te quita , creo que ya lo intentamos todo –dijo un vencido Juubei

-.. hip

-no lo puedo creer , soy tu medico personal .. y no puedo curarte un simple hipo-dijo bastante decepcionado

Kazuki le señalo su muñequera que contenía las agujas voladoras , pero Juubei solo negó con la cabeza

-no cielo , la acupuntura no funciona en este caso , no son músculos los afectados , sino aire atrapado, son contracciones involuntarias del diafragma y en ese caso , no puedo hacer nada con mis agujas .

Kazuki seguía hipando mucho , y aun cuando se cubría la boca , no ayudaba mucho , se quedaron silencioso sentados en el sofá, Juubei estaba decepcionado de que sus métodos no hubieran dado resultado como el creía , pero Kazuki solo le sonreía sin decir nada , dándole ánimos y diciéndole en silencio que no se preocupara , mientras le acariciaba el pelo y las manos .

-espera .. y si intentamos algo diferente –Juubei le sonrió con dulzura a lo que Kazuki se sonrojo notoriamente y le devolvió la sonrisa a pesar que no paraba de tener hipo

-ven aquí

Juubei acerco a Kazuki a su lado y lo invito a sentarse muy cerca de el , le acaricio los cabellos caobas , y luego acaricio sus mejillas que ante el suave contacto se pusieron rojas y cálidas

Kazuki lo veía amble y sonriente mientras que seguía cubriendo su boca con su mano , le apenaba que estuviera con hipo en una situación tan agradable como esa .

Juubei tomo su mano y la retiro de sus labios, cuidadosamente y con gran delicadeza –no te preocupes por eso , no te apenes - acercando sus labios a los del maestro de los hilos , sus bocas se unieron en un dulce y suave beso era un beso poco común y algo divertido por que Kazuki seguía hipando en medio del beso , sin embargo no por eso lo dejaba de disfrutar mucho .

Juubei empujo un poquito indicándole a Kazuki con este leve movimiento que deseaba ingresar a su boca , Kazuki le concedió el permiso de inmediato y así el Kakei dejo pasar su lengua en la suave y tibia cavidad que lo acogía sentía los movimientos de cuando el hipo llegaba , y lo beso profundamente succionando , lamiendo mordiendo y enroscando su lengua alrededor de la de su pareja . Kazuki estaba completamente perdido en aquel suculento y maravilloso beso tanto que decidió olvidarse de su hipo y solo concentrarse en sentir .. explorar y degustar el sabor del los labios que tanto amaba y deseaba .

Se besaron por largo rato , sus lenguas jugaban amorosamente , se abrazaban y danzaban juntas , hasta que el aire les hacia falta pero se resistían a separase , por que ese beso era demasiado sublime y agradable como para interrumpirlo , pero el oxigeno escaseaba y tuvieron que separarse finalmente .

-Juubei- Kazuki estaba colorado como un tomate , respirando hondamente para recuperar el aire mientras le sonreía alegremente a quien le había dado tan delicioso beso .

Juubei estaba mas que feliz , sus mejillas completamente enrojecidas , abrazo a Kazuki y lo acuno entre sus brazos mientas que acaricia su cabeza , su hombros y su espalda .. en eso se dieron cuenta de algo

-Kazuki!! Ya no tienes hipo

-eh? es cierto , se me quito

-jejeje que bien

Juubei abrazo con fuerzas el dulce y delicado cuerpo del hilandero besándolo por todas partes , mientras este reía divertido .

-gracias Juubei ¡me curaste!

-eh? fue .. fue .. ¿el beso?-preguntó tímido mientras que se le subían los colores a la cara

-creo que si .. un beso es la cura contra el hipo –y se abrazo mas a Juubei besándolo y apretándolo mas contra si .

-vaya quien se hubiera imaginado .

-en ese caso , procurare que me de hipo mas a menudo –dijo sonriendo el hilandero mientras que se sonrojaba mucho

-y con gusto yo te lo curare...

Owari

Jejeje espero les haya gustado , gracias por leer , les prometo tener pronto el siguiente capi de "Sol , Mar Get Backers" gracias por los ánimos y por el apoyo , se cuidan y hasta el siguiente fic, hasta pronto

Chao , besos


End file.
